Cupid's Arrow
by candycat85
Summary: When Ally get's hit by Cupid's arrow on Valentin's day, she falls in love with Dez. Dez knows Austin and Ally are meant to be together, so he must resist Ally. One-shot.


**A/N: So if you follow me on tumblr then you know Dez is my baby. I really wanna write from his perspective. I don't ship real people, hence no raura, but if I did I would ship Calum/Laura because reasons lol.**

Dez's POV

Today was not just an ordinary day. It was Valentine's day. Cupid was flying about, hitting hormonal people with his arrows. Dez should know, he'd been hit yesterday around Susan. Susan was a pretty girl in Dez's math class. He wanted to ask her to the Valentine's dance tonight. But when he asked she said no. She said she liked someone else. After she said that she shot a flirtatious glance at Austin. This was not the first time he'd been overlooked by a girl in favor of Austin. It was not the second time either.

Dez was somewhat wary today. Normally he'd be spreading the love with lots of valentines for random strangers. Now he was just keeping to himself, with valentines for his friends. He peaked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally alone working. He strutted into the store.

"Happy Valentin's Day!" he said happily. Ally looked up at him and smiled. He noticed her sweater had hearts all over it. "Are you feeling festive?" he asked. She nodded.

"I love love!" she said. "So, are you feeling festive?" she asked him.

Dez nodded. "Yea, these are for you." he pulled a bag of candy hearts out of his backpack and gave them to her. "Aw, thanks!" she said as she ate one. "So..have you been hit by cupid's arrow yet?"

Dez blushed slightly. "No..I mean yeah..but she didn't wanna go out with me..." he said sadly. Ally frowned. "Too bad..forget about her..if she can't see what a nice guy you are, then that's her loss." said Ally. Dez felt touched. He didn't know Ally thought of him like that.

"Aw...thanks." he said. "I don't even have to ask if you've been hit..you get re-hit everytime Austin walks in a room." he said teasingly.

Ally blushed deeply. "What..I..I don't know what you mean..." she looked away, her hair falling over her face like a curtain. "Yeah...sure." said Dez. "If you aren't hit now..you'll get hit soon. Everyone gets hit around valentine's day. " Only a second after Dez said that, Ally's hand flew to the back of her neck. She winced in pain. "Ow!" she yelped.

"What's wrong?" asked Dez. Ally rubbed the back of her neck. There were tears in her eyes. "I think something stung me or something.." said Ally.

"Let me see..." Dez walked around behind her. He carefully pushed her hair aside. Her neck was red but he saw no marks. "I don't see anything...I hope there's no bees in here, even if there were I'd know how to whisper to them.." Dez said. Ally giggled.

"Well...do you think you can help me stock some stuff? I can't reach all the shelves..." said Ally.

"Ok.." said Dez. Ally grabbed a box on the counter. As she pulled it down it fell to the floor and the contents spilled into the floor. "I'll get it.." said Dez. He bent down to pick up a harmonica just as Ally did. Their hands touched. Dez looked up and locked eyes with Ally. She blushed deeply. Dez's heart began pounding. Was it hot in here or what?

Dez picked up all the harmonicas and stood up quickly. He began placing them on the shelf.

"Dez.." said Ally.

"Hmm?" asked Dez, not looking at Ally. He had a feeling he knew what stung her. He hoped to god he was wrong. It couldn't be...

"W-why are you looking at me like that...?" Dez asked. Ally was looking at Dez in a way he'd seen Austin look at pancakes...and her.

"Because you have gorgeous eyes...and the cutest freckles..." Ally stepped closer to Dez. He backed away from her. Sure, he'd always wanted a girl to say those things to him..but not this girl! This was Ally.

Dez tried to back away from Ally. His back hit the counter and he knew there was no more running. "Dez..." said Ally in a very serious voice. Dez was sweating nervously. He needed to get out of here. "Dez..I think I love you." said Ally.

"No-" Dez had a put a stop to this. Cupid has gone too far. Then Ally did something. Something never in a million years he'd expect her to do to him. She kissed him. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down so it was inches from hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth onto his.

For just one second...just one instant...he wanted to kiss her back. For once he wanted to kiss a girl. He wanted to kiss a girl that he cared about, who cared about him, who loved him...a girl who did not overlook him for Austin. But he knew in his heart it was wrong.

He pushed Ally off of himself. She looked back up at him, heartbroken. It hurt him to see her so sad. He didn't want her to cry. "Ally..you don't love me...you just got his by cupid at the wrong time." Dez told her. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. He did know of the only way to break Cupid's spell. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to it.

"You're wrong...I do love you Dez." Ally was stepping close to Dez again.

"No..you love Austin..and he loves you..." His words fell on deaf ears. She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No I don't!" said Ally. "I love you, not Austin."

Dez trembled slightly. He knew how to break the spell. Just like he knew how to catch the Easter bunny and Santa.

Dez grabbed Ally by the shoulders. He looked into her dark eyes.

"Ally...I don't love you...and I never will." It hurt him so bad to do that. But it was for the best. It was the only thing that would work. Ally's eyes went darker and for a moment Dez thought she would scream at him. Instead she seemed to sway on the spot. Her eyes closed and for a second Dez thought she was going to pass out.

She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. "Ally..are you okay?" asked Dez.

Ally nodded, her face still in her hands. She lifted her face. It was very red. "Dez.." said Ally. For a second, Dez wondered if the spell was truly broken. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..." said Ally. Dez sighed

"It's not your fault...it's Cupid's..one day I'll catch that fairy." said Dez. "Also, I guess my devilishly handsome looks are too blame as well." Ally rolled her eyes. Ally quickly cleaned up the harmonicas while Dez helped. "Uh...Dez.." said Ally. ''It true what you said about Austin liking me?" asked Ally. She turned slightly pink.

"He doesn't just like you...he's in love with you." said Dez. "He talks about you all the time and stuff.." Ally smiled. She tossed the last harmonica unceremoniously onto the shelf.

"I've got to go talk to Austin..." said Ally.

"Wait." said Dez. "What are you going to say to him?"

"You were right Dez." said Ally. "I do...love Austin. I think I was trying to deny so I projected my feelings onto you..."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Cupid." said Dez.

"But Dez." said Ally. "Cupid isn't real..."

"Yea, tell that to Santa." said Dez. Ally rolled her eyes. She started towards the door.

"Wait." said Dez. He dug around in his bag and pulled out another box of candy hearts. "Give these to Austin." Ally took them.

"Good idea..thank you." said Ally.

"No problem.'' said Dez. "They don't call me the love whisperer for nothing." He lifted up his backpack, and the contents spilled out. Candy hearts rolled all across the floor. Ally rolled her eyes and left. "I'm gonna go get my man..." She mumbled.

Dez wasn't quite sure what happened between Austin and Ally that afternoon. He could find out every detail by asking them or reading Ally's book, but he learned his lesson from last time. He did notice, however that they were very close the next day. They held hands a lot. They giggled and whispered a lot too. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The next night when Dez was cleaning up the candy hearts off the floor, he looked up at the piano were Austin and Ally were working. Well, they were supposed to be working. Instead, he saw them kissing. He quietly got up and walked out. He popped a candy heart in his mouth. As he bit down on it, he felt as if his own heart was breaking. Not because of Austin and Ally. But because another Valentine's day passed and he was still alone. He rounded the corner and almost bumped into someone. "Excuse me..." said Dez.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dez." said a girl.

"Do I know you?" asked Dez. The girl had straight black hair. She was shorter than Dez. She wore a purple striped sweater and a beret. She had a small pair of sunglasses clipped to her collar.

"Oh..no..you don't, I just recognize you from school. You always wear those cool bright clothes..." said the girl. 'Cool' thought Dez. 'Not weird..cool'

"Uh cool..." said Dez. "I'm Dez..but you already know that.." the girl giggled.

"I'm Cindy." she said.

"Cool..." said Dez, he was momentarily distracted by her deep blue eyes. She blushed and he did too. "Candy heart?" he asked, extending his hand out to her.

Cindy picked up a green one. Their hands were touching. Cindy read the message on the heart aloud. "Be mine.'' she said.

''Okay..." said Dez quietly.

''What?" asked Cindy.

"Nothing..'' said Dez quickly. Cindy giggled. It made Dez's heart pound and he felt butterflies.

"You're funny." said Cindy.

"Thanks..." said Dez.

"I was just on my way to get a smoothie...you wanna come with me?" asked Cindy.

"O-ok.." said Dez nervously.

As the two of them walked on, their steps fell into synch. They laughed and talked about smoothies and music and other things they liked. Cindy said she loved alpacas. Dez wanted to kiss her right then. As he listened to her recite a poem she wrote about kangaroos, he really felt as if this were something very special.

**A/N: I really hoped you guys like it. I know it's a bit different. And before you ask, yes Cindy did the candy heart that Dez got off the floor lol. **


End file.
